


Alone

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is alone. It's all is fault. Everyone left him and it's all his fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at ff.net

                “Time Lords. We are one of the oldest races in the whole of time. We are one of the greatest and most powerful beings in the cosmos. We have fought the deadliest foes in all of creation. We sat over the council of time and at points in history the fate of the universe was in our hands and ours to decide.

                But although we were so powerful we were not invincible. And when the Time War came we weren’t able to hold on forever. The War blazed through the worlds, setting the heavens on fire and leaving blazing trails and smoking embers in its wake. And the ashes were of that of many races and species. And the Rime Lords, we feel further and darker than we or anyone had been before.

                And it was all my fault. I killed them all. I was the one to wipe out nearly every last one of them. I go around different galaxies and planets swearing off genocide and yelling at those who dare contradict me, yet I committed the biggest genocide that may have ever happened. I’m a murderer, a betrayer and a horrible, horrible person. I was selfish and survived while my family died around me. They’re all gone and it’s all my fault.”

                The Doctor sat on the steps of the TARDIS pouring out his sorrows to the Matrix. The core moved up and down, making soft noises as though she was trying to calm him. But she was a mere machine and could not respond to this. What he really needed was a proper ear to listen.

                He hung his head in shame, letting tears fall down his cheeks. Each tear seemed to reflect another memory, another devastation. Each tear spoke of long ago enemies, deaths and battles. Each tear could break the heart of everyone in the world.     

“And now I’m all alone in a universe that doesn’t care. It doesn’t know about things beyond its own stupid planet. I’m completely alone and there’s nothing I can do about it. Because everything is my fault.” His voice rose as he got angrier and more stressed. Then it went completely quiet, less than a whisper, “Maybe I deserve it.”

Unbeknownst to the Doctor, River stood at the doorway of the Control Room, watching her husband, so broken. She felt her heart grow heavy and the tears flowed off her face as readily as they did off his. And then after she heard his whisper, and she felt that she could watch him no more without her heart completely leaving her and breaking into more pieces that no one would be able to count, she rushed over to him and fell down on the floor next to him.

River buried her head on the shoulder of her love, letting her tears disperse on his hair and jacket. She buried her head so deep that he wouldn’t be able to see the tears, even if he was able to feel the little wet spots gathering on his shoulder. Then she moved slightly so that he could hear her through all of her hair and whispered in his ear, “You will **never** be alone, so long as you have me.”


End file.
